Bleach: Blood Rain Chronicles
by rosariofanatic
Summary: My first Rosario Vampire and Bleach fanfic. Tsukune has earned the ire of the father of one of his friends because he is refusing to marry his daughter. Problem is, he is already taken. Meanwhile, the person who had taken his heart is suffering from problems of her own, particularly meeting those people responsible for her tragedy: the father of Tsukune's friend being one of them.


**Hi there, everyone! This is rosariofanatic (code name for an idiot who is a fan of Rosario Vampire) finally creating an account in fanfiction after browsing the site for so long without one. Well, I probably would not have but the temptation to stop being a simple reader and become a writer is too much so yeah, here I am, finally starting off with my first fanfic.**

**This is my first time writing, and I know I'm not a good nor a god writer. I write because I feel like it but like all authors, if my fic seems to get enough attention or liking, I would certainly be motivated to write more.**

**Reviews, as I've noticed motivates writers to write faster, and honestly I think I might feel the same way all things considered. Praise does get to person's head after all, me included.**

**Criticisms though I'll probably welcome them as well so long as they are sensible.. If you see any errors or see something lacking, please point them out. Really, I know that I've made a lot of errors in spelling, etc and while i posted this already I'm still sweeping them off.**

**Now, without further I do, I'm going to begin with my fic. This is a crossover fic between Rosario Vampire and Bleach.**

**Disclaimer: Naturally, neither of these two masterpieces are owned by me. They are owned by their respective writers who are much, much better than me when it comes to making stories. I'm just borrowing a couple of things here and there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: Blood Rain Chronicles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Energy is something that can neither be created nor destroyed. It merely changes from one form to another. This is a universal law that is impossible for anyone to bend, not even the most powerful beings who can be considered divine or god-like. No matter how much wants to, no matter how powerful one has become, this is a law that no one, not even God himself if he did exist can bypass.<p>

Yes, this is a law of reality that no one will ever be able to bend, and this applies to lives and souls as well. When a person dies, the soul is freed while the physical body decomposes to its various composition. As for the soul, it can take a number of paths but in the end everything remains the same.

Nothing is lost. Nothing is gained.

At least, from a logical perspective.

It is true that energy can neither be created nor destroyed. However, tangible though energy happens to be, it is still a concrete concept.

Something concrete is never lost. It merely changes from one form to another.

But then, things are different when it comes to something abstract.

The concept of consciousness. The concept of emotions. The concept of self. These are examples of that which can be considered as abstract.

To the workings of the universe, such things are nought but trivial. No matter what happens, the total of everything will always remain constant. To be yourself is only a matter of perception.

And yet, it is these abstract concepts that make life truly precious.

Abstract concepts are what set the difference between living and existing.

To exist is simply to be an object. To live means to be an individual.

To exist means to feel nothing. To exist means to be nothing. To exist means to be no one.

To live is to be someone. To live is to feel emotions. To live is to be yourself.

To live means one would have the ability to feel happiness.

However, to live also means that one could also feel sadness.

Sadness, at the loss of friends.

Grief, at the loss of loved ones.

It is true that energy can neither be created nor destroyed, that it merely changes from one form to another. However, a life that once made use of this energy, a soul that once made use of this energy, once destroyed, is gone forever. Only the energy remains.

Useless, worthless, meaningless, energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Ago<strong>

On the edge of a tall cliff that faced eastwards, a girl wearing a black shikahusho was standing with her head bowed low, unmindful of the heavy rain that was pouring all around her, allowing the water to soak her skin. Being what she was, the water, despite having grown resistant to it, actually hurt her. Because of what she is, ordinary rainwater is actually burning her skin as fire would burn paper, causing shocks in her body as just like electricity.

But then, the girl did not care. In fact, she was actually thankful for the physical pain, as it allowed her to forget everything else for a while.

But only for a little while.

Even though she was that particular kind of creature, she was one of those of the highest order, and was cursed with the ability to heal and adapt quickly, combined with a very high tolerance to pain of the physical kind.

The water, which she hoped would burn her skin and scorch her hair, did not do what she wanted it do, as the burns would close without leaving any scar she wished would be left in mere instants.

Soon, the pain from it felt like nothing but a minor irritant, that it had become too weak to be a distraction from the pain that was plaguing her heart.

A war unlike any other has been fought, a war in which the fate of the world hung in the balance. A great evil has risen, one which held powers beyond any that had come before it. It was a hard-fought battle, one in which there was little chance of victory.

The Shinigami and the Quincy, who had always been at odds and consider the others their mortal enemies, had set aside their differences and fought together to end the calamity and his followers.

In the end the side of good has won. The evil has been vanquished. Peace has been restored.

But at too great a price.

The Shinigami King has perished, along with all of the captains of the court guards, from the thirteenth down to the zero division. The Quincy had also lost their most powerful fighters, including the Quincy King Yhwach. So many good people, despite conflicting ideals, have perished.

These losses, however, were nothing to her. In fact, if she were to be honest, she did not care one single bit about what happened to them. She actually thought, with the exception of a few, that they deserved the ends they met, because when it comes right down to it, it was their fault, that she had lost everything, by dragging them into their mess.

Despite everything that happened, the balance of things has once again been restored. The Shinigami and Quincy despite losing their most powerful figures managed to reorganize and stabilize. Their operations had gone back to normal, and they were once again performing their duties as 'destroyers of evil,' and 'keepers of the balance.'

When a leader falls, a new one would rise. When something is broken, that something is repaired. When something is destroyed, that something replaced.

The Shinigami King could be replaced.

The role of being the leader of the Quincy's invisible empire can be taken by someone else.

However, nothing would ever be able to replace what she had lost.

All this time that she had been soaking under the rain that was like acid to her constitution, the fifteen year old girl's eyes had been moving to and fro from the various smooth slabs of marble in front of her, the tears falling from them unnoticeable to anyone as it mixed with the water that streaming down her face.

Grave markers of family she had lost.

Her friends. Her father. Her sisters. None of the people she cared about was left alive, not even her brother...

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Big brother..." The girl whispered in sadness, who standing in front of his grave.

Ichigo Kurosaki has saved people and the world for the very last time. During the last battle, he unleashed all of his power and managed to defeat the greatest enemy, yet it came at the cost of his own existence.

And now, all that was left of him was his sword, his zanpakuto, which was stabbed on the ground in front of his grave.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was created an existence that does not really exist. She was just a copy of someone's incomplete memories and personality, without a soul, a mere seal to be used in case of emergencies.<p>

Sadly, this seal was considered a failed version, and was thus thrown away and discarded as a reject, chucked into the abyss, before ending up in the bottom of a body of water.

But then, even though she did not have a soul, the seal still had consciousness. She heard everything that was going on and was hurt by it. She shared the same personality as her creator after all, yet said creator who is supposed to be kind-hearted did not even give her the slightest bit of regard or care. She knew it was foolish to think that her creator would feel even the slightest remorse, but then she was an object, not a person or individual.

There was nothing she could do, as she was trapped inside a chunk of metal.

No that was not exactly correct. She was nothing more than a chunk of metal.

Seconds, hours, minutes, weeks, years. She did not know how long she stayed there at the bottom, yet to her it felt like centuries, more than enough time for her to give up hope, and accept her fate.

But then, he came, and things turned the other way.

She, who was nothing but a mere seal, had become truly alive. She, who was equivalent to nothing, had been given hope, had been given a soul.

A miracle, that was what Ichigo was to her. That is how Ichigo was viewed by many who knew of the sacrifices he had made for the sake of the world.

And yet, that miracle was gone. Gone forevermore, never to return.

"It's still here." She muttered to herself absentmindedly, as she looked at the sealed sword that was stabbed in front of her brother's grave.

The blade of a soul reaper, in reality, is part of their soul. It is born with them and dies with them. Because the truth is that the blade is none other than the person himself. Benehime, Engetsu, Zabimau, Sode no Shirayuki, all these swords vanished along with their shinigami.

And yet, strangely enough, the Zanpakuto of her brother has remained.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that Ichigo was a Substitute Soul Reaper or a Vizard. But no, there were other Substitute Shinigami and Vizard like him during the war that perished, and as they did, so did their swords. It is also possible that the sword remained because it had become the combination of two soul reaper swords. As she remembered clearly, before he died, Ichigo had been able to use the abilities of the sword of another shinigami, which had merged with her brother's own before he died.

During his final flight, Ichigo had actually been using the combined abilities of his own zanpakuto and that of the 6th Division's Captain.

Or maybe... it was just her brother trying to send her a message.

The girl stared at the sword for a while, pondering deep in her thought s. In truth, she actually wanted to die, to kill herself, to cease to exist, yet a promise she made prevented her from doing so.

"_Abandon your fear, look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. Promise me, that you'll find happiness. Promise me, that you'll find something worth protecting. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll keep moving forward, alright little sis?"_

Coming to a decision, the girl stretched out her hand and grabbed the hilt of her brother's sword.

She had never been of use to anyone. She had never been of help to anyone. Despite having unique abilities of her own, she was pathetically weak compared to their enemies, even the weakest ones among them. Compared with the others of the precious little group she belonged to, she was undoubtedly the weakest.

She knew that she could never do what her brother had done. She knew that no matter how she tried, she can never accomplish what her brother has accomplished.

And yet, even if that was the case, even if it was impossible, she will succeed.

Wiping away her tears, the girl pulled out the sword from the sword from the ground, a determined look on her face as she pointed it skywards.

_Brother, to me and to many others, you are a true hero. I know it is impossible for me to become someone like you but I will try my best. _

_I won't stop. I won't hesitate. I know I do not deserve it, but no matter what happens, I will keep my promise. No matter what happens, I will keep moving forward._

Cherry blossoms started swirling in the spiralling wind, a bluish-white light engulfing the area as the thirteen year old girl, the youngest and last remaining member of the Kurosaki family, shouted to the heavens, her voice filled with hope and determination.

"Cleave a path towards the heavens, Zangetsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

It had been a rough year for the high school student whose name is Tsukun. He was a human being, yet by some twist of fate (or, as he suspected, manipulation of some kind), he had somehow ended up in a school not meant for human: Yokai Academy, a school by monsters or for monsters, where apparitions of various kinds are taught how to act human, yet do not welcome humans in their domain (which meant that his entry was definitely caused by manipulation of some kind).

All in all, Tsukune knew that it would take a miracle for a normal human being to survive even a week in the twisted Academy.

But then, while it is true that Tsukune is one hundred percent human… he was not, in human terms, 'ordinary either.' The fact that he himself was unique is the reason why he managed to survive.

Still, not everything was out of the ordinary in Yokai Academy. With the exception of the fact that the students of the school were monsters in human form, as well as the fact that he had to occasionally fight for his life, Yokai Academy was pretty much like a normal human high school.

Boring classes, excruciatingly irritating and terrifying exams, as well as the typical gangs and hierarchy. The main difference is that unlike in a normal school, bullying and abuse of power is done with supernatural abilities.

So yes, everything is pretty much normal. In fact, if there was one thing which Tsukune could consider as abnormal, it is the fact that he, an ordinary bum, had somehow gotten the attention of the most beautiful girls in the school.

Akashiya, a beautiful vampire who has two personalities, one sweet and kind, the other cold and proud.

Kurumu, a succubus who possessed pretty much a similar level of beauty that as far as Tsukune could tell, there was not really any need for her to use the abilities of her kind to seduce a man.

Mizore, a Yuki-onna who is nowhere below the two, although she was a failure as a stalker (the air always drops a few degrees whenever she was around.).

Yukari, a witch who despite her age once drank a temporary aging potion and revealed what she would look like in a few years' time.

Normally, such a situation, from the third person's point of view would be considered a male's paradise.

Tsukune, however, who has first-hand experience with the matter, knew that it was exactly the opposite: it was hell. With all of the fighting and bickering around him on a daily basis, he actually wondered what it was like to have a peaceful life.

Perhaps, if Tsukune was a polygamous bum, he would consider having many girls fall in love with him as heaven. But then, not only was he not that kind of person, there was also the fact that his heart already belonged to someone.

None of his friends had taken it well when he told them bluntly that he already has a lover, yet they all accepted it, although they did not cease their attempts at seducing him. Akashiya, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari had all continued trying to bag him, yet it was fine with Tsukune, as it did not ruin their friendship.

Simply thinking about _her_ was enough for him to ignore all of their advances. Their feelings, as Tsukune could tell, were genuine, but he could not accept them. He may care for them, but Tsukune saw them like they were his siblings.

Sadly, the father of one of his friends was unhappy with his decision. He thought the man was just a stranger who wanted to talk to but it turned out that he was actually Issa Shuzen, a powerful individual whose powers, as far as he had heard his vampire friend talk about him, rivalled that of the Three Dark Lords.

Having studied his lessons well enough, he had enough knowledge of their history to know that they are powerful.

Firsthand experience though beats reading books any day, though Tsukune wished he was just stuck with books.

He had earned the ire of one of the most powerful vampires in existence, and it was all because he had been honest. Honest in telling him that he had refused Akashiya, and was already taken, which was when the man revealed who and what he was, and started his onslaught.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"** Tsukune shouted as he brought down his blade, from which a beam came forth, hitting his enemy directly in an explosion of blue light, his trump card which he had used to defeat his enemies, including a particularly powerful kitsune.

Yet, Tsukune's powerful attack... did not even scratch him.

_Crap._

"Give it up, boy. It is impossible for you to achieve victory." Issa Shuzen, the father of Tsukune's female vampire friend stated in a calm but menacing voice.

_This bastard… Kuyou is nothing compared to him!_ He thought through gritted teeth. The kitsune who Tsukune defeated by a hair's breadth was powerful and formidable, but compared to the being he was facing at present… he wouldn't even hold a candle.

Right now, the survival instinct of Tsukune was telling him to do one of two things: to run away or to submit.

And yet…

'_**Do not give up.'**_

Inside of his head, the voice of the being that represents another aspect of himself was telling him to do the exact opposite of what it thought.

'_**Do not run away. Even when things look hopeless, hope is never lost. Watch and wait. Be patient. An opening is bound to present itself.'**_

His zanpakuto.

'_Thank you Suigetsu,' _Tsukune whispered in his mind, the words of encouragement from his partner giving him the strength to continue. For some reason, probably due to the fact that the human body is made mostly of water, the zanpakuto is always in shikai form.

To underestimate an opponent, to be overconfident, is something that Tsukune would never do. He had learned by experience that doing so could have deadly consequences, both for himself and for those around him.

Normally, Tsukune, as well as his zanpakuto, would go for the option that would give him the higher chance of survival.

However, there are exceptions.

To run away is something he would never do when there was something or someone which he considered more important than his life on the line.

"So you still wish to continue? Very well, I shall indulge you." The Vampire Lord stated calmly, as his energy started filling the air.

Water, as Tsukune knew full well is a weakness of vampires But then, it would only work if he could hit his opponent with it.

Considering the amount of damage he has received, he could probably use the technique only once.

But it was enough.

It was rather fortunate that no one had ever seen him use this technique before. His friends and foes knew that his element was water, but they had only ever seen it wrapped around his sword.

They had never seen him use it as something else.

Akashiya's father launched at him at an incredible speed that surpassed even Tsukune's own while he was using shunpo. As Tsukune had already realized, he was no match for the vampire in every single way.

But that did not mean he could not win.

Tsukune could not help but smirk inwardly. Even though he was outclassed by the vampire in everything including speed, he had an ace up his sleeve. He knew that it was useless trying to stab or slash at the vampire if his blade could not connect with his agile foe. He knew it was also useless using energy blasts when it did not even faze the shinso.

But then, that was not all that Tsukune could do.

In less than a quarter of second, the ten meter distance between Tsukune and his opponent was reduced to nothing, arm outstretched, his fist clenched aiming at the solar plexus.

_Perfect._

"**Mizu Getsuga!"**

A crescent arc of light appeared from Tsukune's sword. Unlike the Getsuga Tenshou, however, which was made of pure energy, this one was made of water.

?!

Tsukune had calculated the vampire's speed, which, compared to his attack, was slightly faster.

But then, considering he was moving full steam in a particular direction, changing it would reduce his speed greatly.

No matter how fast and powerful Issa Shuzen happened to be, it would be impossible for him to dodge.

The water made impact, knocking the elder vampire backwards, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

_I guess that should be enough to knock him out, _thought Tsukune with a sigh of relief. _ I hope Akashiya-san doesn't get too mad at me for beating up her father._

A tinge of guilt flickered within the Academy student at attacking his friend's parent, but considering what the vampire was coercing him into, even though he knew his female vampire friend had nothing to do with this, he had no other choice but to defeat him.

Or so Tsukune thought.

"Impressive. Controlling water to such an extent... You would be a bane to most vampires, even particularly powerful ones."

Tsukune's eyes widened in surprise. For a moment, he did not know how it was possible for the vampire to be standing unharmed. Ordinary water was enough to weaken Akashiya to the point of being unable to fight, and the water produced by his zanpakuto was at least ten times more potent.

And yet this man managed to take the full brunt of it without receiving a single a injury.

_How did he...?!_ Tsukune thought in shock, but immediately he stopped that line of thought as he realized the reason.

_His reiatsu! He used his reiatsu to form an energy shield around him, preventing my water from making any contact!_ The young shinigami thought in horror.

"However, your tricks are useless against me. That aside, you have already exhausted all your reserves in that last attack."

All that pain. All that effort, amounting to nothing.

"Like hell. There's more where that came from." Tsukune grinned, trying to bluff the powerful shinso vampire. But while he may sound convincing, he knew did not manage to fool the vampire.

Nor did he manage to deceive himself. Despite having such immense willpower, his body had given way, and he had fallen his knees, forced to plow his sword into the ground to keep himself from completely falling.

_Damn._

"You have fought well even for a gifted human, but you no longer have any energy to continue. At the state you are in, I could easily take you down with one finger. Now surrender. Accept your fate as my daughter's mate." The powerful vampire Issa Shuzen said in a proud manner, knowing full well that he had already won the fight.

It was victory, but it was not complete.

"Not a chance."

"If you do not yield, I will have no other choice but to eliminate you."

"Then do it."

The vampire who was staring at him raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to die that badly?"

"Che."

He knew it was hopeless. Tsukune knew he had no chance but there was no way he would ever give up.

'_I'm not fighting because I think I can win, I'm fighting because I must win.'_

Engraved in his mind is the image of that girl. The girl who he met two years ago. The girl who saved his life and taught him how to fight.

The girl who he fell in love with.

"Do it. Kill me. I will never submit to your will. My heart will always belong to only one person, and that person is not your daughter."

Even if it cost him his life, Tsukune would never betray her to save his own skin. Akashiya may be one of his closest friends, but even though she was a kind-hearted person (even her inner personality despite her pride and cold demeanour was the same), he would never be able to feel the same way he did about _her_.

"As you wish." The head of the Shuzen family said with a sigh, a look of disappointment on his face. "My daughter will hate me for this, but if I do not eliminate you know, your continued existence will only hold her back."

Tsukune prepared himself for the inevitable. Judging from how the vampire held his hand and where it was aiming at, he was probably going to aim for that part of his body that he thought was responsible for all this: his heart.

"As a sign of respect, I will at the very least, make your death swift and painless."

In an instant, the vampire's hand thrust forward like a spear towards Tsukune's heart.

Tsukune could not block it, nor could he dodge it, not at the current state that he was in.

Yet, he would not budge, nor would he flinch, and he looked at death defiantly, without a trace of fear.

After all, he had already died once before when he gained his powers. And even if that was not the case, Tsukune would rather die than betray her.

If there was one thing that Tsukune truly regretted, it is the fact that he would never see her in person again, never get the chance to thank her and to apologize for being unable to keep the mountain of promises he made to her.

The vampire's palm was now less than an inch from Tsukune's chest...

It did not connect. Instead another hand grabbed the palm before sending its owner into an unexpected flight.

"Whaa..."

Tsukune was in a daze. A moment ago, he was just a thread away from death, and he expected to the world to turn black or white.

Instead he was seeing pink.

_Wait... pink?_

"Are you alright, Princess?"

?!

The scent of cherry blossoms his nostrils, as familiar pink hair swept by his face. In the distance. He could hear something smashing from tree to tree, yet it hardly registered in Tsukune's mind.

The familiar voice. The familiar teasing.

There was only one person in the world who would ever call him 'Princess'.

Her.

"I'm not a princess!"

"Oh yes you are. Don't tell me you've forgotten our agreement?"

"I haven't." He grumbled.

"That's right." The girl said with a smile. "Until the day you manage to beat me, I am the Prince and you are my Princess. Don't worry my little Tsu-kun. Your Prince has come to your rescue."

"Darn it."

The person who has come... is the person who owned Tsukune's heart.

And yet... she is also the person who is able to rile him up and shorten his considerably long patience into a short fuse.

?!

"Whoa! Hey, put me down!"

To be carried bridal-style of all things was something he had to admit was embarrassing. He was rather thankful that they were not in school. If his classes saw him like this, monsters or not, they would never let him live it down.

"You really want me to put you down?"

"Yes!"

"Okay then."

And Tsukune was unceremoniously dropped to the ground.

"Ow, that hurts!" The 'male' growled in complaint as he rubbed his back. "Aren't you supposed to be my Prince?!"

"I was only following your orders, Princess."

"Why you..."

Tsukune could not help it. Even though he was aware of the perilous situation, even though he could barely remain conscious from all the injuries he has received, he was unable to stop himself from bickering. However, it was not out of contempt, but out of nostalgia.

Strange and twisted logic though it may seem, he actually missed the little conflicts and arguments that spark between them whenever they are together.

?!

And then he felt it. The rippling in the air caused Tsukune to remember just what kind of situation they were in.

"Hey M-"

"I know." The female cut her off, her teasing tone now replaced by one of complete seriousness.

Tsukune was feeling nervous. It is true that he had fought powerful beings before, yet the one in front of him was of different calibre. For the first time on the day, true fear gripped Tsukune's heart as he realized, based on what his instinct was telling him as well as his personal experience, that the enemy was _very _strong.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

The moment he heard her speak, however, he felt all the tension of nervousness washing off him. The confidence in her voice, her unwavering emerald eyes, was enough to calm and reassure him.

"Let me handle things from here."

"Fine, I'll leave him to you then." Tsukune conceded, and with some effort, he flashed step to a nearby tree and leaned with his back on it, the water from his zanpakuto wrapping around him and starting to heal his wounds.

While he would have preferred to continue fighting and assist her, in his current state he knew he would only get in her way.

* * *

><p>Vampires, in truth, were not really that different to humans. While it is true that they are much more powerful than mere humans and have a much longer life span, that which is known as human nature is actually the same for every sentient being in existence.<p>

Deny though most vampires do that they were nothing alike to the mere insects, their actions and culture prove otherwise. The vampires may not admit it, but with the exception of the necessity to drink blood, they were pretty much the same as human in so many ways.

Vampire traditions, while they will never admit it, are actually mostly based on human tradition which include lifestyle, activities, even their marriage traditions are parallel to that which is used by human beings.

Vampire marriages are pretty much similar to human marriages.

Which means that polygamy also exists in vampire culture, one which Issa Shuzen, head of the Shuzen family, had opted to follow.

Matters involving the heart is indeed complicated. Falling in love and falling out of love or falling in love for eternity, it is something abstract that no one, not even the smartest in the world, could ever hope to fully understand.

As for Issa Shuzen, he probably falls under the category of falling in love for eternity. It is true that head of the Shuzen family has more than one wife. However, he could honestly say that he had only been truly in love with one woman.

Naturally, it is also because of that love that he had unintentionally ended up treating his daughters unfairly. Even if it is not noticeable to a third party observer, even though it was both consciously unintentional and discreet, he had been showing favouritism in favour of his daughter that was born from the woman he loves.

Issa, from the reports he received from his agents at Youkai Academy, conversations with the Headmaster and letters from his daughter herself, knew that she had fallen in love with someone. Unfortunately, that someone continuously refused his daughters, both of them (since he considered both personalities as his daughters whether they are one or separate).

Issa Shuzen is a high class vampire of aristocratic standing. With it, it was possible for him to get almost anything that he wants. Forcing the young man to marry his daughter would be as easy as one, two three.

But then, Issa loved his daughter. Thus, he would never allow her to be in a loveless relationship.

If a person refused to marry his daughter, even if his daughter was in love with that person, he would not allow it.

But then, there was the Rosario. Unknown to many, the Rosario the seal that houses his daughter's other self does not respond to power. No matter how powerful a being is, they can never remove the seal, unless they met two requirements.

One: The person who tries to remove the Rosario loves Issa's daughter, and considers her as the most important person to them.

Two: His daughter loves that person back.

A mutual feeling of love and caring. That is the main requirement to be able to remove the Rosario.

The young man met that requirement.

If the young man, regardless of the bond of friendship they formed or of the unique abilities he possessed had not been able to remove the Rosario, Issen would have never made his move and continued observing.

But this young man, Tsukune, managed to remove the Rosario, and that changed everything.

Thus, Issa had made his move. Without telling his precious daughter, Issa personally came to visit the young man at his home town and 'convince' him to marry his daughter.

Sadly, the young man refused, saying that his heart already belonged to someone else, something which the shinso vampire found hard to believe.

Issa challenged the borderline human. Naturally, he was impressed by his abilities and his resolve. However, while he was stronger than his daughter, the young man was no match for him.

But then, that was not the real issue.

The fact that he had power was a bonus, but even his S Class level power was only a minor factor in Issa Shuzen's eyes.

No matter what the young man says, the Rosario was proof that what he is saying is false. Even if the young man truly has a relationship with another woman like he said, there was no doubt that Issa's daughter was more important to him than that woman.

Of course, Issa did not have any intention of killing the young man. Being a powerful and experienced warrior, the head of the Shuzen family is able to feign killing intent. Even though it looked as if he was about to stab the young man in the heart with his hand, the truth is he was just about to point his finger at it.

When the young said that his heart belonged to another woman, even though he sounded convincing, the head of the Shuzen family knew that he was telling a lie.

All Issa intended to do was tell the young man to listen to his heart, to listen to his true feelings.

His daughter loves the young man. The young man loves his daughter.

So why was he refusing her?

Was it fear? Was he forced by circumstance? An arranged marriage perhaps, like the one Issa himself had with Gyokuro?

The answer was now standing in front of the shinso vampire.

To say that Issa Shuzen was shocked would be an understatement. Though the vampire managed to maintain his calm and aristocratic posture, the truth is that his world was shaking on the inside.

He did not know how it was possible. He did not know what to make out of the situation.

Even though he is a powerful shinso vampire, he was stunned speechless.

Her aura.

Her appearance.

Her _scent._

The turmoil of emotions within caused by the being that appeared in front of Issa Shuzen. Even though he is a powerful shinso vampire, he was stunned speechless for a moment.

"Who are you?" The shinso vampire managed to ask calmly after regaining himself, though he was barely able to maintain composure.

Issa's red eyes met the girl's eerily familiar emerald pair, which was currently alit with cold fury, her pink hair swaying slightly with the wind.

"Aono Moka, wife of Aono Tsukune."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, that's a wrap for now. Continuation will be on the next chapter.<strong>

**Edit: I can't believe I made such a big mistake at the very last sentence of this chapter of all places! B****ut I fixed it now. The surname is Aono not Kurosaki since Kurosaki is Moka's former family name.**

**Ooops. I don't think I should have written that but nevermind.**

**Please don't forget to review if you have time to spare. Thanks!**

**rosariofanatic, signing out for now!**


End file.
